The present invention relates to a fluid machine for a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-324494 discloses a fluid machine for a vehicle that includes a rotary shaft, an electric motor driving to rotate the rotary shaft, a drive circuit driving the electric motor, and a housing accommodating therein the electric motor and the drive circuit. The fluid machine of the above-cited Publication further includes a connecting terminal that connects the electric motor with the drive circuit.
If any external force is applied to the housing, for example, by the traffic collision, the housing may be deformed. In such case, the deformed housing may come into contact with the connecting terminal, thus causing a short circuit between the housing and the connecting terminal. In order to prevent such problem, the electric compressor may be provided with a protector that protects the connecting terminal. If the compressor has such protector, however, the number of parts is increased because the protector and an additional fixing part that is used to fix the protector to the housing are needed.
The present invention, which has been made in light of the above problems, is directed to providing a fluid machine for a vehicle that permits protection of a connecting terminal without increasing the number of parts.